Detachable tandem bicycle trailers have recently become a popular means for converting a conventional bicycle to a tandem bicycle. Typically, the trailer takes the form of a conventional bicycle except that the front wheel, steering head, fork, and related hardware are replaced with a gooseneck. The gooseneck extends over the rear wheel of an associated bicycle and has a clamp or other suitable means for securing the end of the gooseneck to the conventional bicycle's frame, typically at the seatpost.
While the tandem bike trailer as described above may be conveniently attached to the leading bicycle, its configuration necessarily makes it cumbersome and inconvenient to transport and store. Because the front wheel is replaced with a gooseneck which must extend all the way over the wheel of the leading bicycle, the overall length of the trailer is somewhat greater than that of a conventional bicycle. Whereas conventional bicycles can be reduced in length for storage or transport by removing the front wheel, this cannot be done with the trailer.
Thus, there exists a need for a means for converting a detachable tandem bike trailer to a configuration which is more compact and thus more suitable for storage and transport. There exists a need for such a means which is easily and conveniently operated. However, such capability should not be provided at the expense of the strength and stability of the tandem trailer when the tandem trailer is in use. In particular, at least a minimum degree of resistance to torsion and overbending of the gooseneck must be provided.